Ganith: Starting Over
by NightcatMau
Summary: Would Tanith is rescued she and Ghastly are never going to be the same, but things have changed for Valkyrie as well. Some Ganith some Valduggery, but not the happy-happy kind. Rated T for suggestions of adult relationships and mild violence. COMPLETE-ISH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Skulduggery or anyone else you might recognize. The story takes place after the novels so Val is in her 20s. There is mild Ganith and Valduggery. This is my first ever fic from Tantih's perspective so if you don't like it, keep your yap shut.

* * *

I sighed and stretched leisurely as I got up. Well, not quite got up. I sank back into the heavenly pillows and admired my room in the early morning light filtering through the curtains. The wallpaper was a nice red silk and the whole room was opulent, but comforting from the dark furniture. And the bedclothes and blinds were all a pale gold that brightened and kept the room from being too masculine. It was nice, living in a home, a real one, even if I still felt like a guest. I'd lived all my life in apartments. Places that could suddenly be taken away from me for no good reason and I guess I expected this to be more of the same.

But Valkyrie was slowly winning my trust and becoming the little sister I'd always craved. She was the only one who understood after the Remnant had been removed and I'd become me again that I needed to be alone. She would be close by, a room or so away, but she left me in peace and I adored her for that. I had lost so much of my life, and the idea that I'd been anywhere near Billy-Ray made my skin crawl. Anyone would want to be alone after that.

From what he'd been screaming as they caught him in the Sanctuary after he'd broken in to "rescue" me that thing had slept with him using my body. To him it had been romantic and proof that somewhere deep down, I loved him. I think that had done it for Ghastly. That and the fact that he just didn't seem to understand how devastated I felt to have the crimes that filthy thing committed weighing on me. I felt responsible, that if I'd only done something, fought harder, it wouldn't have taken over.

I sighed and got up. Valkyrie was right, we were rebuilding our lives together and neither of us talked about the past or was allowed to dwell on it. All I knew was the mere mention of Skulduggery's name was enough to make her explode in anger or reduce her to tears so I'd stopped trying to fix things like any big sister would want to.

I heard a knock at my door and it opened. Valkyrie poked her head in, wearing a natty robe over her jersey. Although it had been extreme she'd destroyed everything Ghastly had ever made her as a show of support and I made a mental note to take my little sis shopping. "Hey, you want some breakfast? Dry toast and eggs over easy with black coffee?" She offered and I nodded.

We'd buried ourselves in fast food and now we were slowly getting back to a healthier diet. She had this fantastic seven-grain bread I loved and I liked getting to cook with her. I could manage to slice some fruit for us. "Only if I get to help, sis." I said with slightly forced cheerfulness and she gave me a wan smile and nodded. We'd both felt we'd been abandoned by the men in our life and were picking up the pieces. I wondered if we'd ever feel normal again.

* * *

We drove to the Sanctuary in Valkyrie's sports car. I was off the bike until she was one hundred percent sure about me, and I loved her for that. At least she let me drive and I was seriously considering getting a car of my own. At least until the damp and cold air of Ireland didn't bother me so much. Still, it was only the end of winter. I was lost in these and other thoughts as we trained, earning a hard rap in the head and came back to the present. Valkyrie flashed me a grin of delight, retracting her shadows. I bared my teeth at her and tightened my grip on my sword. "Should have went for my blade when I was distracted, Val. Or maybe my eyes or throat." I growled as I lunged forward.

I showed her no mercy in her training, mostly because I was beyond anger at how lax it had been. Magic was nice, but she had almost no weapons training and Skulduggery had refused to let her near a sword. Now she barely got out of the way and I felt a rush of air as she swung at my exposed back. "Good girl!" I barked encouragingly.

She wasn't half bad. I'd trained with weapons since I was a little girl. I closed my eyes to the memories and felt a sword tip at my throat. I opened them, startled, being thankful we were only using training blades and Valkyrie looked at me worriedly. "Let's call it a day. I'm beat." She said and I nodded.

I could see how the arm holding up the sword trembled and I knew she wasn't faking it to spare my feelings. I had no idea what Skulduggery had done to her, but she had recuperated right alongside of me. Suddenly her tears came as they always did and I bundled her into me, our swords abandoned. She sobbed as if her heart was breaking and I just held her, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. "What did I do wrong?" She asked, lifting her tear-stained face to look at me.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie." I said, stroking her hair back gently. I was glad for once that she'd let her gaurd down and wasn't trying to be tough and carry both our burdens alone. I knew she was as terrified as I was of letting people see her vulnerable side. "I brought a light lunch. I'll tell you what happened and you can tell me, OK, sweetie? I think it's time." I said gently. She nodded shakily and we sat down against the wall to have our simple meal. I looked at the far wall, trying to think of how to explain things to her and just found myself telling her.

"I've always liked the company of men, you know that. Dating them, going out, having a good time. If it led to something more, to romance, great, but I never went looking for it though I'm guessing you doubt that from the way I dress. I like looking sexy Val, you should too, but that doesn't make us easy or mean we sleep around." I gave her a questioning glance and she nodded. She did understand, I could tell.

She was looking at me anxiously as if I was the wiser older sister she'd always dreamed of and I smiled at her reassuringly before I continued. "Well, you know I kissed Ghastly before I went away and we had planned dinner. But that was it, Val, I never saw him after that. He was sweet enough when I came to but he wants this relationship I'm not ready for. I don't want to see any man right now, I can't, and he just doesn't understand why." I said sadly. She scooted closer and hugged me.

"Because that thing used your body to be with Billy-Ray?" She asked and I nodded.

"And all the other things it did, Val. Using _my_ body. I need time to wrap my head around that. He said he understood, that he loved me and would give me time, but I don't think he did. I've heard rumors he's interested in the new doctor here. I can see why, from how she dresses." I said sourly and Valkyrie laughed.

"You show way more cleavage than she does." She giggled, then sobered. "Uh, you most likely don't want to hear this, but your checkup is with her. Sorry. I had no idea-" She trailed off and looked at me guiltily.

"No worries." I said cheerfully. "If I kill her in a fit of jealously my little sis will cover for me." I winked at her and we set off for my appointment. Ghastly was just leaving her office as we arrived, apparently having been treated to blood tests. He looked at me anxiously.

"Tanith." He said, and I could hear that he still cared in his voice, that maybe he still loved me.

"Ghastly." I managed and that was all. I walked into the doctor's office shaking. She looked up and frowned.

"I told Elder Bespoke to leave you alone after such a traumatic experience. He hasn't been bothering you, has he?" The paranoid part of my brain though she was keeping us apart, but I heard the gentle concern. I realized I was jealous, that she was a threat, but I only shook my head. The less reason she had to talk to him, the better. She nodded smartly.

Valkyrie offered to wait in the hall, but I gripped her hand and squeezed once and she nodded. "Why don't I tell you my sob story while the doctor works?" She offered, trying to joke and I nodded. "We were on a case and the bad guy threw this bundle at me. I barely caught it and thought it was a baby. It was, but a baby skeleton. It- It moved and cooed, I swear it did. I thought my prayers had been answered, that it was a sign we were meant to be. I got stupid and told Skulduggery we could raise it together and be a family." She bowed her head, ashamed.

"Men are beasts." The doctor muttered and I made a mental note to quit forgetting her name on purpose. "He dropped you, just for loving him, didn't he?" She asked with sympathy and when Valkyrie nodded I wanted to kill Skulduggery.

"I didn't mean for it to come out, not that way." She answered, shakily. "I was just so excited-" She shrugged, then straightened as the doctor stepped back, my exam over. She told us both to take some time off and to come back in two months time as partners. I blinked, surprised.

"I'm a doctor, they have to listen to me and the last thing either of you ladies need is a man in your life at this point. I don't think you're tender little blossoms, but you do need to give yourselves time to heal. OK?" She asked. I nodded and she hugged us both and ushered us out. Skulduggery was waiting in the hall and I felt my anger explode. Before he could say one word to Valkyrie I hit him in the jaw so hard that I knocked his skull back and he went down in a senseless heap.

"You ever hurt my baby sister again and I'll kill you." I growled. I doubt he heard me, but the doctor merely waved us on and shut the door leaving him there. I known he'd just dumped her abruptly, had refused her calls and it had killed me to see her chasing after him like a lovesick schoolgirl when he clearly didn't care about her. At least not in the way she needed him to.

I sighed. "I shouldn't have done that, just so you know." I told her as we moved on and she nodded.

"But I'm glad you did. Those two are sticking together." She said grimly and I knew she was right. We were women, so male logic would say everything was all our fault. I'd been possessed on purpose and Valkyrie had fallen in love with Skulduggery on purpose. Weren't we the silliest little things? As we got to the car I wished for a moment we could swap feelings. That I could want Ghastly close and she could not want Skulduggery to hold her again, just once to say goodbye, but I knew there was no sense in wishing for things. Wishes, in my experience, rarely came true.

I looked at her as I settled in behind the steering wheel. "I hate to offer since we just had a little lunch, but would you like to stop somewhere for something small? I'm starved." I said and she nodded with a grin.

"Girl's day out." She said and would have said more, but she sensed the man that had ghosted up to the car without us noticing and turned in time to see Skulduggery put a gloved hand on the glass of her window and peer in forlornly. I had no idea how he'd recovered and followed us so fast, but I couldn't think about that and she made a heartbroken sound and put her hand up on the glass to match his. I knew skeletons couldn't cry, but I swore he looked ready to as his jaw moved and he answered her.

"Skulduggery." She whispered. She turned to me, her eyes pleading with me to let her go to him, and I forced myself not to scream at her. I glared at her hard and put the car into drive, trying to ignore how she twisted in her seat to look at him as we drove away. After a while she looked over at me.

"Thank you." She said and I shrugged, still angry with her though I shouldn't have been. "No, I mean it. You're right. If I go back now, it won't be like it was. It never can be, ever again, can it?" She asked and I shook my head. "I would always let him win, he's never seen me win, ever." I knew she was exaggerating but I nodded. They had been the best of friends, almost soulmates until she just said something from her heart. And that, I knew from grim experience, was the fastest way possible to set most men to running.

I knew Skulduggery might be afraid of loosing everything again and I thought he loved her, but it didn't make her pain any easier to take. "If he loves you, as a friend, or as something more, he'll wait, Valkyrie. You said nothing wrong. Maybe you scared him, but just abandoning you wasn't the answer. I'd love to know what that man's problem is." I said as I pulled up to a restaurant that looked like it served real food and wasn't part of a chain.

We ordered tea for me, and coffee for Valkyrie and decided to split a piece of blueberry cobbler. She was a little too thin and so was I. We could use the occasional indulgence. "It gets better, sis." I said soothingly as I took her hand in mine. "It does. I think the doctor was right. We rest up, train when we are up to it, and report back to duty in two months. What do you think?" I asked and she smiled, actually smiled, for once.

"Could we go away? On vacation somewhere? Please?" She asked and I nodded. "If we are here I'm just going to go back to him and I don't want to, not when I'm weak. Maybe we can have something new, but what we had is over." I nodded.

"I'm proud of you for realizing that. And you helped me realize something too. If Ghastly and I are together again we have to start over, not pick up where we left off, and maybe we can and maybe we can't, but a vacation sounds wonderful. Somewhere sunny with lots of sand and palm trees." I said and she nodded happily.

The elderly woman who owned the restaurant had been watching us closely. Plump and white haired she wore a light blue dress and a pristine white apron. She smiled and brought two steaming roast beef sandwiches over dripping with au jus. We tried to protest but she insisted we take them on the house. "You both look like you've had a day of it. Eat up, my dears." We did and the cobbler followed. I tried to pay but she refused me.

"My daughter would be about your age." She said, facing me, and I nodded, noticing the time faded photo behind the counter for the first time. "You would have liked her, I think. But she had man troubles and that was that. Think what you like, but she told me to feed you on the house and tell you that." She shook her head at herself and smiled at me. "Listen to me, carrying on the way I do. You must think I'm daft."

"I don't, not at all. Your daughter was beautiful and-" I faltered and Valkyrie came to the rescue.

"And maybe she wanted you to pass on her story. We have had a day of it, but no man is worth that." She said and the woman hugged her fiercely, then patted her kindly, nodded to me and went back to work as if it were usual for her daughter to ask her mum to pass on encouraging words and maybe it was. We drove home at a decent pace, both excited to plan our vacation and get away to get some serious healing done.

* * *

That night I lay awake, wondering if we should leave and apparently I wasn't the only one. I could hear Valkyrie moving around restlessly next door, then stop. I got out of bed and slunk towards her room, wanting to check on her but as I got to the slightly ajar door I heard a rapping noise from inside. I slunk back into the shadows, listening. It came again, then I heard what must have been the window being open and my heart sank. She couldn't be going back to him, not after weeks of trying to put the pieces of her life back together. She deserved better.

I was ready to burst in and force him to go away before they made a terrible mistake, but then Valkyrie spoke and I sidled over to watch them through the thin gap in the open door. "Skulduggery!" Valkyrie said, her voice torn by pain and he clasped her to him. He was shaking and when I realized it was as close as he'd ever get to matching her tears my heart softened towards him.

"Valkyrie, please forgive me." Skulduggery said as he tenderly stroked her hair. "I never meant to hurt you. I went away because I didn't know how to handle what you said. I couldn't loose everything, not twice." Valkyrie looked up at him, clearly as startled as I was.

"What are you saying? That you love me?" She asked carefully and he nodded, at once at a loss for words. To my surprise she stepped back. "I- I don't know how to feel about that. First you abandoned me, now you say you love me. You left me when I needed you most, Skulduggery! You blocked my calls, my texts, how could you?" Her voice was full of raw pain and right then any pity I'd felt for him evaporated.

He looked at her helplessly. "But I love you. If you could only understand how terrified I am of loosing you, Valkyrie. I'm frightened that if you are with me, if you are my wife, then the same thing will happen all over again. Can't you understand that? I couldn't bear loosing you, not when I love you this deeply."

She was staring at him, her glance going up and down. The man was a mess. His suit was rumpled his collar open as if he'd meditated in his car to be near her. "So not the best time to mention it," she said, drifting closer to him, "but you got rid of the facade, didn't you?" There was wonder in her voice and I swear he smiled in response.

"Indeed. Considering the odious woman who gave it to me. And it hurts to have tattoos removed, dreadfully. Don't you feel sorry for me?" There was a hopeful note in his voice and I rolled my eyes. Why did men act cute when they were in the doghouse? And why did women always fall for it? Valkyrie giggled and I smiled despite myself, slinking back to my room to give them privacy.

A good thing too as my mobile started to vibrate. I picked it up, it was Ghastly. I hesitated. I didn't want to answer, but he deserved that much. "Hello?"

"Tanith? Is Valkyrie with you? Skulduggery's going to pieces. I know he's the last man she wants to see, but he needs her." There was pity in his voice.

"He's here and they are fine. They made up, I think." I said, trying for happy but not trying to give him any false hope.

"They did? Good." He answered and I could hear his sadness and his unasked question. Was there any hope for us?

"Good for them, maybe. There goes my vacation plans." I said, and I thought I'd hurt him without meaning to, but his response surprised me.

"Good." He said, clearly pleased. "I don't want you traveling, not yet. I know it's over, Tanith. Or it never started, not like I hoped it had. And maybe I'm being a possessive fool, but I care about you. Please, you never have to hear from me or see me again, but stay put. Please, I'm asking as a friend."

I thought back to waking up in a Sanctuary hospital bed and seeing Ghastly asleep in the chair beside me. I remembered feeling his large hand holding mine, even in his sleep and thinking that he was holding on so he didn't loose me again. "I- I never said I didn't want to see you again, Ghastly. I said I needed time. And I just can't be around you now. Not knowing what that thing and Billy-Ray did together. I saw you face, I know you blame me."

I heard a shocked gasp from his end. "Never! I blamed myself. Tanith, I love you. I would never hold you responsible for what that Remnant did. Nobody does."

"I do." I said, wincing at how lost I sounded.

"Oh, sweetheart." He said with a sigh. "Where are you? I'll come to you. Please. You can't keep taking the blame for this. I blame me, don't you see that? I failed you. I'm so sorry."

I hesitated, then told him to come to Gordon's mansion where Valkyrie and I lived together. We rang off and I debated telling Valkyrie, but I didn't want to interrupt a happy reunion either. My door burst open and she ran in. "Don't kill me, but I took Skulduggery back. He loves me and he wants to court me. I swear, he said he wanted to court me. Isn't he sweet?" She asked, launching herself onto the bed to gather me in a happy hug.

"Yes, very sweet." I agreed. "And I won't kill you as long as you don't kill me for inviting Ghastly here." I said and we giggled. "Just don't tell the doctor we're seeing men, shh." We both giggled then I got dressed. Valkyrie was going for a moonlight drive with Skulduggery and I couldn't wait to see Ghastly.

I ended up meeting him at the door and pulled him into a hug. He seemed to understand it was all I could handle. "I've missed you." He said, holding me gently and I melted into his strong embrace. Ghastly was different, he was the man I could see spending forever with, and as he gently guided me to the kitchen to make me tea I smiled fondly at him.

"I do love you, you know." I said shyly and he turned to smile at me.

"I know. Valkyrie ringing me helped, but I know."

"She what?" I asked, annoyed and dumbfounded at the same time.

"Don't get angry with her, Tanith." Ghastly said soothingly, setting down our tea. "She loves you like the big sister she never had. She couldn't stand to see you go away from me for months, just to keep her company."

"I thought it was the other way around and I was protecting her from Skulduggery." I said and he chuckled softly.

"No, those two can have terrible, devastating fights. You've missed it, but they've separated before. Then they both come to me and tell me how terrible the other one is and I just nod and pretend I agree with them."

"Ghastly, that's terrible." I said with a laugh.

"It's true!" He laughed. "They'll be all lovey-dovey while they are courting up until the moment they disagree, then they'll be arguing like they always do. I have no idea what they see in eachother, but I'd hate to be in a relationship like that." He said, shaking his head in wonder.

"It works for them, though. I think they enjoy it, Ghastly. They're never truly cruel, they get nasty sometimes, but each one gives as good as they get if I remember right. At least he talks to her, he ignores me." Ghastly shrugged.

"He does that to everyone, but I think he's serious so I think we adults should stay out of it. How's the tea?"

"Lovely. And thank you, for coming." He nodded. "And for being there when I woke up. It's just that knowing Billy-Ray touched me, slept with me, I'm angry and ashamed and hurt. Do you understand?" I asked hopefully and he nodded.

"I do. But, Tanith, if it helps, I don't blame you for what he did with that Remnant. You literally weren't there. The you I love, the you I care about was gone." He said gently, then took my hand as he continued. "I won't lie and say I know what you are going through, but I do know I'd do anything to keep that from happening to you ever again. But that's enough for one night, you need your rest." He stood and nodded to me, then walked back out into the hall to fetch his coat and fedora.

I watched him tilt the collar up and tilt the hat low to obscure his face and I went to him, needing to be held. He held me tenderly and I drank in his rich scent, terrified I'd never get to again. "I wish I could make it all better, Tanith. I really do. I won't call on you again, ever, if you don't want me to. But I do want to start over as friends."

"Friends, I think I can handle friends." I said. "But what if you meet someone-" I trailed off helplessly as I reluctantly drew back to look at him.

"There hasn't been anyone since you and there won't be, Tanith. "I won't betray you. I love you, I'm in love with you and nothing would make me happier than to start over with you. May I call on you sometime? When you're ready, of course. No strings attached, just as a good friend. We're starting over, remember?" He asked with a smile and I nodded.

We said goodnight and as I closed the door behind him I wondered what the future would hold for us.

* * *

**Mwhahahaha! A Ganith where they don't kiss! I'm evil, evil I say! Reviews help and let me know if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Ghastly, Valkyrie or Skulduggery. A billion thanks to **NarahSelson**, **Lorcan Wright**, **Tanzani Coil - The Only** and **Hellsgun EmmortalDead** for reviewing and to everyone who read Chapter 1. Thanks** to Tanzani Coil - The Only** for the fave and follow as well. Story is still in Tanith's POV.

* * *

Ghastly was as good as his word. Two weeks later he called and wanted to meet me for tea early the next morning and I agreed. Valkyrie let me borrow her car since she was going courting with Skulduggery and I drove to the meeting place, a modern sort of shop that sold tea, coffee and pastries and went in. It wasn't hard to pick out Ghastly since he was bundled up in another one of his disguises and I felt a tender stab of pity for him.

I couldn't really recall the emotions his scars brought forth in me before, but I never liked when people weren't treated fairly, and his having to hide from the world angered me to no end. Still, I put on a cheery smile as I walked over to the bright yellow booth and I sensed him smiling in return as he rose to meet me. "I wasn't sure you'd come, but I'm glad you did." He said in greeting, then gestured for me to be seated.

Before I could say anything he spoke again. "Tea?" He offered and I nodded then watched as he went to order. Ghastly in many ways was a complex man. Among mages he refused to hide his face, he even seemed at times to find himself handsome. But among mortals he hid and I wondered if it was just mortals making him hide or he thought I found him ugly. But I'd changed so much.

I wasn't ready to kiss him, not yet. Even though as I recalled I had once, and had done a lot more with other men. I didn't regret my past, but I did wish it had been different, for his sake. Ghastly didn't seem to realize how what the Remnant done had completely shaken up my priorities. Or maybe he did. We hadn't mentioned anything except how I felt in a general way when he'd rang me a few times to check on my progress.

Ghastly had returned without my knowing and I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. "Tanith, are you all right? If being here with me is too much for you-" He trailed off uncertainly as his blue eyes held mine, and I shook my head.

"Are you kidding? It's wonderful. Plus I got to drive Valkyrie's car. It's really pretty, I have no idea what it is though. Do you think they cost much?" I asked as he set down our tea and settled in.

Ghastly looked startled. "Sweetie, are you sure you feel all right? That's a classic Aston Martin."

I shrugged with a laugh. "Sorry, Ghastly. My memory is a little fuzzy. It's like when I was cured part of my memory was just erased. I remember a lot of things, just not everything." He took my hand in his and held it reassuringly.

"It's all right, it happens to all of us. You should have seen the time Valkyrie took a blow to the head and forgot Skulduggery. She wouldn't stop screaming in horror and that fool just kept trying to get closer to her while she threw things at him. The poor man went to pieces." He smiled and laughed softly and I found myself smiling too. Skulduggery from what I remembered was vain, selfish and had the maturity level of a two-year-old. He seemed to always get his way and although I'd never wanted to hurt Valkyrie's feelings I didn't see how she could fall in love with a skeleton, no matter how charming he was when it suited him.

The door to the shop opened with a ding and Ghastly snorted. "Speak of the devil, we have chaperones." He sounded amused and I twisted in the booth to see Skulduggery and Valkyrie enter. Skulduggery gave a lazy wave and Valkyrie flashed us happier one as they walked up to the counter to order.

They settled down in a table for two not far away from us and I appreciated the gesture. Close enough to rescue me, but far enough away to give me my freedom. "They really care about us, don't they?" I asked and Ghastly nodded.

"Skulduggery said they might show up. Them being that far away has to be Val's doing. She's been rather contrite about burning everything I ever made her." Again he laughed. "But I love her like a daughter and I think she knows it. She's so headstrong, stubborn and loyal that I swear sometimes she _is_ my daughter."

"Have you ever told her how you feel?" I asked gently, taking his hand again. Ghastly gripped my hand tenderly, clearly surprised I'd chosen to touch him.

"No. Another thing we have in common is being afraid of being open with people. I'm showing her my love by not charging her. I just gave her a mild lecture on how she could be killed without protective clothing, but honestly it isn't like she will need it anymore."

He withdrew his hand and glanced over at the pair fondly. I watched them as well, entranced. They had changed almost overnight. When a song I vaguely remembered came on Skulduggery rose with a courtly bow and held out his hand to Valkyrie. She took it with a girlish giggle and he waltzed for a few moments with her, staring deep into her eyes as she returned his gaze in total adoration. It was a beautiful sight and it brought tears to my eyes. "They're so sweet together. And the song-"

Ghastly nodded with a grunt and I could see his eyes had misted up as well. He dug out his mobile and brought up the lyrics for me. "It's one of her favourties, I swear he arranged this." He said as they sat down again. The song "You and Me" was by a band called Lifehouse and I knew immediately Ghastly was hoping I'd sense he meant the lyrics towards me as well.

"It's beautiful. I didn't know she could waltz, to be honest." I said and I sensed his grin.

"I taught her in my office just the other day. We were celebrating my retirement. That's why I was seeing to doctor the day you came in and floored Skulduggery. Wish I could have seen that." He teased and I giggled.

"You're back to being a tailor full-time then?" I asked eagerly. I cared about him enough to not want him tangled up in the Sanctuary. I didn't know him that well, but I sensed he hated the work.

"Yes. The doctor will rig the results. I have two months to live." He faked coughing the laughed. "Don't worry, Tanith, we needed an excuse to get the new Elders in. Despite being war heroes and ace detectives those two are going to ruffle a lot of feathers." He titled his head towards Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

I gasped in shock. "_Them_?" I asked incredulously and he laughed again.

"Yes, _them_. They're quite good at it too from all I'm told. Why do you think Valkyrie's been disappearing twice a day? First is work then second is courting. They're on their way in now as a matter of fact." He said as they rose and walked over.

"Ghastly, Tanith." Skulduggery said, touching the brim of his fedora to us. "Valkyrie and I have a rather wonderful idea. We gentleman are going out to dinner around eight and it would be rather nice if you ladies would join us. You'd arrive in Valkyrie's car of course, then leave together. Just the girls meeting the guys, what do you think?"

"Of course." Ghastly and I managed at the same time, then we smiled at one another. It was good to know we'd meet again and so soon. They made their goodbyes and I twisted to watch them leave, Skulduggery holding Valkyrie's door for her, then getting in and taking her coffee while she buckled up. He produced one of the shop's treat boxes seemingly out of thin air and she looked delighted.

"Good Lord, he's letting her eat in the Bentley. _No one_ eats in the Bentley, ever. I think this is it. The real thing for both of them." He sounded as mystified as I felt. The more I remembered the more the couple that was driving away seemed unreal. Where were the cruel jibes and nasty comments? Where was the dripping sarcasm?

"They really have changed, then." I agreed. "Maybe the desserts here are magical or something. Would you like to share one? My treat?" I offered and Ghastly's face lit up. We stayed for about another hour, then Ghastly was walking me to the car.

"Thank you, Tanith, I mean that. This was wonderful." He said gently and I hugged him impulsively. He gasped then wrapped his arms around me tenderly. I could see nothing but his stunning blue eyes as he gazed down on me, but they were so tender and so full of devotion that I hoped we'd found the real thing too.

* * *

I met Valkyrie at the door when she came home and put on the stern big sister act, even though I was trying hard not to giggle. "And when were you letting your big sister know about your new job?" I asked. "Bad Elder."

She bit her lip and looked down. "You hate authority figures and I figured I'd be rubbish at it." She said and I drew her into a tight hug.

"Hey, I'm kidding, little sis. I'm proud of you and if you knew my past-" She blushed as I trailed off.

"I do. As a new Elder I had to be brought up to speed on all the detectives. That place- How could your parents just abandon you there?" She asked, cuddling in tighter.

"Because they believed in a cause, Val. And that's OK except when the cause is a bad one. But no worries, I wouldn't be me if I hadn't been in that awful place." I said cheerfully and she broke off our hug with a smile.

"You're feeling better. Ghastly rang you today, didn't he?" She asked and I nodded. I followed her into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Coffee?" I offered and she nodded.

"Yes, please. Can people really change, Tanith? I mean if they really want to?" I heard how anxious she sounded and frowned to myself.

""Of course they can, Val. Why are you asking?"

"Things are just so wonderful with Skulduggery. We took these jobs because I couldn't bear loosing him on a case and he feels the same way for me. We've both felt this way for years but never said anything. How can that be?" She asked as I sat down to join her with our steaming mugs.

"Well, look at me and Ghastly, Valkyrie. We've had to start over and it's really wonderful, actually. I never took time like this with someone. I haven't even kissed him yet, I'm just not quite ready. I want it to mean something, to be because I want a future together and I know he does too, does that make sense?"

Val grinned. "It does. We haven't kissed yet either. I thought at first it was because Skulduggery thought I didn't want to kiss him, but I guess Ghastly's giving you the same vibes too?" She asked and I nodded. "But neither of us is ready. We want it to be wonderful and because we are sure. Ghastly is fine with waiting, by the way. He wants it to be for the right reasons too. don't we all sound straight-laced and prim and proper?" She asked and I laughed.

"Where are you picking up words like that?" I asked, amused.

"Ghastly has me reading books. And watching movies. Since I won't go to college he wants to make sure I have a proper education. It's sort of like the Professor Ghastly's Finishing School For Proper Young Ladies." She said, fondly. "But I know he does it because he cares. He's very sweet, he's like a father to me but I've never told him."

"Why not?" I asked and she sipped her coffee, gathering her thoughts before she replied.

"There are things about me you don't know, Tanith. Things he does know and I can't see how he'd want me as his daughter. The threat is over, I'll never be who I could have been, or was, but still." I frowned openly. Valkyrie Cain was one of the sweetest girls alive. What could she have possibly done?

"Well I know he loves you like his own daughter. He said that much this morning." I said and she looked up, delighted.

"Really? You're not teasing? Because I'd never forgive you if this was a joke."

"No joke, sis. Why not go ring him and I'll see to our mugs. Then I guess we should change and get going soon." She nodded happily and raced off, no doubt as excited as Ghastly would be. I smiled to myself as I cleaned and rinsed the mugs then went to get ready. Those two deserved happiness together and it felt good to know I'd helped Ghastly in some way.

I cared about him deeply, I even loved him, but was it the same as being in love? It would take time for both of us to know that. I hoped it was. I could be see him being a good husband and an excellent provider from all the love and kindness he showed those he cared about. But I knew we both needed time. If only the Remnant hadn't interrupted things! I complained to myself then barked laughter as I changed.

Who was I kidding? I hadn't been easy, but I'd been a bit of a good time girl. I'd have hung around as long as things were fun then left. I knew I would have. Uneasily, I wondered if he'd quit his job to give us more of a chance. I'd never liked feeling pressure on me or feeling boxed in. It reminded me too much of my childhood. One I could now assume everyone I cared about knew about. Perfect.

* * *

Valkyrie drove that night, the radio blasting. We had the top down and our hair was getting ruined, but we'd stowed brushes in the glove compartment. It was fun since the night was unusually warm for spring in Ireland. "Excited?" Valkyrie asked, yelling slightly to be heard over the music and I nodded.

"Yes, actually. It feels like a date, doesn't it?" I asked, grinning.

"It does, but with chaperones, it will be fun, no pressure on anyone." She said and I nodded in relief. She'd told me we all felt the same way. Scared and excited at the same time and that it was normal. We all wanted to be liked, to be loved and to be in love but it was scary getting there. Still, tonight did promise to be fun.

We arrived and Valkyrie whistled as she parked next to Ghastly's van. "Where do those two find these places?" She asked looking up in awe. The place looked like a stone cottage, but on a grand scale. As we entered I saw everything was lit by candles and oil lamps and as we spotted the men it dawned on me that it had to be a safe haven for mages.

Skulduggery was out of his disguise for once and so was Ghastly. So it wasn't hard to see the delighted grin that somehow spread over Skulduggery's features. "Your chair, M'Lady." He said, getting up to pull out her oaken chair for Val and she accepted with a giggle.

"Thank you, kind Sir." She managed without exploding into laugher and I had to grin over their antics. Ghastly snorted as he got my chair, then we all got settled and ordered hot drinks.

"We gentlemen have taken the liberty of ordering something we can all share." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie and I looked at each other. _All_? Skeletons couldn't eat, could they? "There's no time to tell you like the present, Valkyrie." He said shifting slightly so he could face her. "You know how much I care for you, and I know you feel the same way. But there was only so much I could give you the way things were. That's why I went to see the doctor, it turns out facades have gotten an upgrade." He said softly, then tapped his collarbones.

A new facade flowed over his bones and from Valkyrie's gasp of shock I took it wasn't a normal one. "A full body facade?" She asked, clearly still in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know how." Skulduggery admitted. "All I know is it gives a much more convincing illusion of my being a normal man and don't you dare protest. I'm warm again for one. And I never could stand only having hard bones to offer you when we hugged." He smiled softly and she smiled back, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"But I love your hard bones." She managed.

"Mmmm, and so do I, to be honest, since they're _my_ bones. They're still they're on the inside, Valkyrie. This is more self-indulgence than anything. I can eat now, for one thing." He said, clearly delighted at the prospect, then attended to his coffee as if such revelations were normal and I half wondered if they weren't for him.

Ghastly nudged me slightly under the table and I knew we were thinking the same thing. He'd done it for her. Skulduggery wanted to be like any other man for Valkyrie. He seemed to catch our silent communication and looked up, amused. "You looked shocked, Ghastly. I should have warned you I'd look the way I used to, sorry."

"It's quite all right. But- Did it hurt? Do you think it would work for me?" He asked, shocked at first then eager and I knew it wasn't my place to protest his excitement. He knew I loved him for who he was, at least I hoped he did.

"No, it doesn't hurt and yes, you can. They have a permanent version, but I liked this better. I've been a skeleton for four centuries and I know very well Valkyrie likes me that way best." He said as he glanced over at her and she blushed, staring at him. It was a shock. Skulduggery wasn't as heavily built as Ghastly, but he was close.

He had a lean, powerful build. A lean, long face and shoulder length hair so dark brown it was almost black. His eyes were strange, not the beautiful shades of brown so many people in Ireland shared, but deeper, and such a rich dark colour that I could see why Valkyrie was mesmerized by them. I remembered being in a book shop once and reading a tale about a fairy prince and I swore Skulduggery looked otherworldly enough to be one. Skulduggery didn't seem to register our shock and calmly picked up his coffee again. But the sidelong glance he gave to Valkyrie told me he was teasing her.

"You like?" He teased and her massive grin seemed to be enough answer for him. I was happy for them and I could tell an amused Ghastly was as well. Our meals were brought and Valkyrie and Skulduggery shared their dinners. He gave her some steak and she gave him some chicken and once they were done dividing sides they dove in, both barely restraining themselves from devouring their food.

"They have more sense than us. The table manners of wolves, but more sense than us." Ghastly said mildly and the pair slowed down. Valkyrie looked up guiltily.

"Sorry, Ghastly. We didn't get to eat a thing today. Speaking of eating-" She turned to Skulduggery and he shrugged.

"No idea where it goes. I'm still a skeleton on the inside, no internal organs or anything. I still like watching you eat of course, Valkyrie. Can we get dessert? I'm starving!" He flashed her a smile and she nodded and I laughed.

"So how are you two doing?" Ghastly asked and I knew he didn't mean work.

"It's rather odd courting my best friend, and I have my issues with her age-" Skulduggery paused to mock sigh and Valkyrie swatted him playfully. He laughed then grinned at us. "Wonderfully, actually. I wasn't that much older than Valkyrie when I died and it turns out I'll always be the same age. So it isn't an issue for us."

Ghastly still looked anxious and Valkyrie laughed. "Dad, he hasn't so much as kissed me yet, calm down. And I am an adult woman, you know." He flushed happily over being called dad then turned to me.

"We're a package deal, you know. If you stay friends with me you get Valkyrie as well, you poor woman." I laughed in response.

"I'd like that, Ghastly." I said, then gathered my courage. "And if I remember right dinner counts as a date, doesn't it?" He flushed bright pink but nodded. I smiled and took his hand, I still wasn't sure if we'd have a romance out of it, but it was nice taking things slow.

* * *

We were reluctant to leave the men, but the plan had been a good one. Valkyrie was singing the song she and Skulduggery had danced to softly and dancing a little as we walked back out to the car. "Can I drive home?" I asked and she nodded.

"It _is_ your home, you know." She said as we got settled inside and she showed me how to raise the top and put the heater on. "I mean it. That place is scary-huge."

"Now that sounds more like the Valkyrie I know. You've been using better English than the Queen." I said amused and she blushed. "I'm sorry, you know, for not being here. You had to grow up without me and I missed it."

"I'm just glad you're here now. We looked amazing tonight, didn't we?" She asked and I nodded. Valkyrie had Ghastly's eye for clothes and had picked us up new dresses at one of the cute little shops she'd found in Dublin. She'd picked a long silvery dress for me that was understated enough to not be overly dressy and a black one in almost the same design for her and we had looked amazing. We still hadn't gone clothes shopping, but it was more to spare Ghastly's feelings.

She smiled impishly and continued. "Dad will make anything but women's underclothing, he doesn't think it's proper." She snorted laughter, then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, he's just so old-fashioned sometimes. But you like that about him, don't you?"

"Mmm." I agreed as I drove. "Val, you know them. Why didn't the men see us to the car?"

"They're plotting to be up to no good, I bet. Nothing bad, just something they figure we'd yell at them for. Besides they're just as excited as we are, you know. And I know Ghastly wants another cup of tea. You saying it was a date, that's big for him."

"How so?"

"He's shy with women, Tanith. He certainly likes them and I'm sure he has dated before but you're different. I see it in the way he looks at you and all the mushy music I've heard him listening to lately. And all those years that he searched for you- Well, it doesn't take a genius to know how he really feels."

"I had no idea, he didn't say anything." I confessed, slightly in awe of him.

"He wouldn't. He thinks that's what anyone would do. And I know Skulduggery will probably have Ghastly keep watch tonight. If he showed up at my window tonight-" She trailed off and I could see from my glance she was both thrilled and terrified about the idea.

"Then we're having a sleepover in the living room. I mean it, Val. Don't rush into bed. I've ruined too many relationships that way. Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." I said as she flushed a delicate shade of pink. Ghastly was right; they were both a lot alike. She was sweetly shy about some things and I liked that about my little sister just fine. One of us had to be a lady.

* * *

We did camp out in the living room that night, Valkyrie having found sleeping bags. It was the weekend so we were up late into the night watching scary movies. We'd agreed on no romance so we didn't run off with our suitors and do something stupid. At long last we laid down to sleep, squealing and giggling over each strange noise the old mansion made.

In the morning Val was squeezing orange juice and I got to some grits for us and fresh fruit. I wondered if the kitchen stocked itself magically and she laughed. "No, I do mini grocery runs when we need things. There's a place not far from the Sanctuary that serves all sorts of healthy food." She made a face and I didn't blame her. We both felt a lot better but sometimes a girl just wanted a doughnut in the morning.

"What are we up to today?" I asked as we sat down to eat and Val shrugged in response.

"Whatever we feel like. The mansion is literally self-cleaning so no worries there. We can go for a walk later, go training or just kick back and relax. Or poke around in a few shops though we honestly have everything we need."

I was going to suggest the shops, but we honestly were both tired from our late night movie marathon so we settled on just lazing around. "We aren't doing this because we hope our menfolk will call?" I asked as we settled in front of the telly and she laughed guiltily.

"I guess we are and women aren't supposed to do that, are we" She asked and I nodded with a happy sigh. "Then do you want to go out so we don't seem too desperate?" She offered and I was about to agree when our mobiles rang at the same time. We exchanged amused glances and Valkyrie left the room to answer hers.

I took a deep breath then answered mine, determined no to sound too avaliable. "Hello, Ghastly. If I didn't thank you before, last night was wonderful." I said and I knew I'd made him blush. Valkyrie was right, he was shy. But it was sweet and I'd decided I liked it.

"It was wonderful for me too. If you ladies aren't doing anything we gentleman would like to pick you up in about half an hour. Skulduggery found a bookstore with one of those cafes and we'd both like your company. He's working on her right now." He added, amused.

"Yes, if Valkyrie agrees that sounds wonderful if you don't mind dating Sleeping Beauty." I paused to yawn. "Sorry, Ghastly. We pulled an all-nighter so some good strong coffee sounds wonderful." We rang off and from the way Valkyrie bounced in the room I knew she'd agreed to go as well.

"What happened to the sarcastic little sister who was too cool to admit she like men?" I asked amused.

"She grew up, I guess. My advice, we don't change. We look fine. Casual but not house-cleaning clothes." I nodded, pleased.

"Sounds like a plan. Valkyrie, if something does develop between you two- I'm not even sure you'll need it, but use protection for my sake, OK? We don't live in a Disnified world and I know things just happen." Her eyes grew big but she nodded.

"They would have happened last night if you and Ghastly hadn't spent all night watching over us. Thanks for that, I mean it. I want it to be special when it does happen and I was hoping to wait until I got married, but I had no idea it would be this hard."

I laughed and got up to hug her. "Welcome to adulthood, little sis."

* * *

**So the relationships are getting more serious, very interesting. I know the safe sex speech may not make sense when they haven't kissed yet, but our Tanny is a very practical gal. As always, let me know if you want more. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Tipstaff, China or Billy-Ray. A billion thanks go out to **NarahSelson**, **Tanzani Coil - The Only**, **SP** and **The awesome beckster** for reviewing Chapter 2. Thanks also goes out to **The awesome beckster** for the follow.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and I was on my motorcycle again. The day of my return to the Sanctuary was nearing so I decided to visit Ghastly for a few hours at his shop. As always there were no strings attached and when I'd arrived he'd been truly happy to see me. He looked almost serene there and after he gotten me settled with tea he turned to finished the last few stitches on a coat he was making for Valkyrie.

"It must be nice, having a daughter to do things for." I said cheerfully, trying to make conversation. And trying to find out if he wanted children of his own some day.

"Mmm." Ghastly commented, finishing the coat. "Valkyrie changed my life when she adopted me as her father and I love her for it. I can't have any children of my own and it's just as well. I imagine I'd terrify them." He must have meant to sound amused, as if it didn't matter, but when he looked up there was such pain in his eyes along with his haunted, fragile smile that the next thing I knew we'd both risen and I was in his strong arms.

I didn't even hesitate to kiss him and his lips were incredibly soft and sweet. All I wanted to do was to prove how much I loved him, that someone did find him handsome. I drank in his dizzying scent as we kissed and felt his strong body melt into mine. I'd never had a man do that before and I drew back only so I could start the kiss all over in a way that left me heady and breathless.

Ghastly was infinitely tender as he returned my kisses, cradling me securely in one strong arm and caressing my hair and face reverently. Yet there was such fierce love and passion in his kiss that I redoubled my efforts, and as I returned his sweet caresses I realized he was crying. I pulled back from our embrace, my heart breaking at the loss of his sweet lips and heavenly warmth and opened my eyes in shock. "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you?" I asked, confused and afraid that I wasn't enough, that he felt nothing for me despite how good the kiss had felt.

Ghastly laughed through his tears. Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against mine and he seemed happy. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, Tanith." He apologized. "I just love you so much and I never thought we'd kiss, to be honest. I know things have changed for both of us." He pulled back and gestured to my chair. "More tea?" He asked, smiling and I nodded.

"I love you too, Ghastly, you know that." I admitted over the lump in my throat. "I've just been so afraid I'm going to rush into things like I always do and I don't want that with you."

"Mmm. I thought you were serious when you brought up children in a roundabout way. I honestly don't think I have the temperament for them, Tanith. And although I've learned to accept myself in the world of magic and not hide my scars as often, I would terrify a child. No, don't protest. I've tried everything, even makeup for scars and as that can easily be removed I still have to wear disguises. There's no cure and no rhyme or reason for me looking the way I do."

"Ghastly-" I tried but he shook his head.

"I don't think I'm as ugly as I used to. I've met too many men who would trade my scars for how they look. Magic can be a boon and it can be utterly cruel." He shrugged. "And don't you dare feel sorry for me. This is the part where I tell you I've had my share of relationships. Just tell me you aren't trying to recuse me." He frowned at the idea and I couldn't help laughing in relief. If we were talking about children we were going to be OK. We were going to make it after all.

"No, I'm not. I like how you think about yourself, Ghastly. You're not bitter over anything. And you do have Val, you know. She worships you." He snorted and I continued because his smile said he was delighted over her hero worship. "I know she wishes she could box like you and honestly Skulduggery is a rubbish teacher. You might want to give her lessons sometime."

"I might at that. The only thing he seems interested in teaching her lately is advanced making out techniques. I still apologize about the bookstore." He said, blushing. And I knew he meant it. Skulduggery might have had good intentions when they invited us out, but it didn't take long until he and Valkyrie had disappeared together. I'd dated too many men to think it was entirely innocent and had followed a minute or so after.

"Good, God, they were only kissing when I saw them." I said, though that hadn't been quite true. Skulduggery had gotten Valkyrie alone in a secluded aisle and was kissing her for all he was worth. She'd looked thrilled so I didn't interrupt until his hand had snaked up under her tunic. The pair had blushed when I cleared my throat, but I'd waved them off and covered for them. I think Ghastly still knew, and he was protective of Valkyrie.

"He is serious, isn't he?" I asked, suddenly worried. I knew vague bits and pieces about Skulduggery's past experiences with women and didn't like what I did know when Val was involved.

Ghastly nodded. "He is, so no worries there. He'll be faithful and with China dead and gone all the women of the magical world don't have to worry about her leaving them in banjaxed relationships. And I've never seen him this serious, Tanith. He'd give her a family if he could. I don't mean to sound vulgar but he was wilder in his youth. He wouldn't have waited."

It was my turn to blush and Ghastly smiled, amused. ""Sorry. And as for us since we're on the subject I agree, _we _wait. If rushing into things made a relationship last I'd be married by now. And no, to prevent you asking I won't be angry if they can't wait or don't even marry. But I hope they do, and they both seem serious." And they did until several days later in the Sanctuary.

* * *

I had an audience with the Grand Mage and Elders and I frowned as I entered. A little weasel of a man with beady eyes and sharp teeth was trying to convince them the Sanctuary needed his magical device. Leeches like him sucked the revenues out of Sanctuary coffers and they made me sick. I frowned, but more over how the Grand Mage and Elders were behaving. Erskine looked bored and so did Valkyrie, but Skulduggery had his head bowed and his hands in the sleeves of his robe.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet and lifted his head, revealing his gleaming white skull. He pointed a skeletal hand at the man and thundered: "I am Death and you _will_ obey me!" The man screamed and ran out of the meeting hall in horror and all three collapsed into helpless hysterics. Tipstaff just sighed and looked mildly amused.

"Oh, Valkyrie." Skulduggery called over to her in a sing-songy voice as he leaned out of his throne and onto Erskine's for support, still shaking with convulsive laughter.

"Yes, Skulduggery?" She asked, grinning hugely.

"Boo!" He roared and for some reason I didn't understand they all collapsed into fits of laughter again.

"Maybe I can help you, Detective Low?" Tipstaff said politely.

"Am I supposed to report for duty to them?" I asked uncertainly and he nodded.

"Children, that's enough." He said firmly but with fondness as he escorted me up to them. "They've arranged lunch with you, I'll bring it in shortly. Esteemed Elders, Grand Mage Ravel, Detective Tanith Low is here to see you." Tipstaff said and left us with a polite bow.

"Well, hello, Tanith." Erskine said in an oily voice I didn't like and earned a sharp elbow to the ribs from both of his Elders.

"She's spoken for, you stupid git." Valkyrie growled.

"I was joking. And I could fire you both for hitting me. That hurt!" Erskine whined.

"And I could kill you and hide your body, but I won't." Skulduggery said to him and Erskine sighed.

"This might sound rude, but in the Irish Sanctuary shouldn't your robes be more-" I trailed off helplessly.

"Irish?" Skulduggery asked, clearly amused. "They have been at various times. The green ones were the worst. Valkyrie discovered that our traditional robes were indeed black. But they were changed after the Necromancers adopted the same colour. At least these look decent, and I get to scare people." He snapped his teeth closed in mock menace and I wondered what had gotten into all three.

"We're fine, Tanith, just bored." Valkyrie said with a yawn. "Everyone is too terrified of Skulduggery shooting them to approach us, so there's nothing to do but paperwork. Speaking of which, are you still up to being a detective or were you thinking of retiring?" She asked.

I waited to answer as Tipstaff came back. He hit a switch I hadn't seen on the wall and a slowly table rose up, elegantly set and with our lunch waiting. I took my seat at Skulduggery's nod and waited for them to join me. "Why would I want to retire?" I asked and all three looked surprised.

"You're dating Ghastly now, we assumed you to were making plans, but if you aren't Tipstaff can find you a case." Skulduggery said slowly as he activated his facade. I was missing something but I didn't know what. He looked up and behind me and I belatedly registered the fifth meal. Some detective I was proving to be. Ghastly seated himself beside me with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized to the table. "You haven't told her yet, have you?" He asked and all three looked amused but said nothing. He sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you something and if you say no, that's fine, but I thought I'd ask at least. I should have asked you the other day but you were so excited to return to work. No, forget it." He shook his head sadly.

"Forget what?" I asked, turning his head gently so he faced me. "Sweetheart, what is it? Oh my God, you really only have two months to live, don't you?" I asked and he looked at me helplessly. Valkyrie cleared her throat.

"Dad's fine. He wants you to join him in the tailoring shop as a partner, Tanith." Valkyrie said. "You're well-connected with the best magical tailors in London and you know things. And there is a bit of a case involved in it, but you two would be on your own. We officially don't know about this."

"About what?" I asked and Ghastly produced a torn and burnt rag. I looked at it, puzzled. "And this is?" I asked, hoping this wasn't some sort of test for detectives.

"A clue." Skulduggery said. "Ghastly can explain it better than I can." He said then muttered something insulting about there being a first time for everything under his breath. Ghastly ignored him.

"Someone in the magical community came up with a new material." Ghastly explained. "The bad news is it mimics the materials we use now exactly, but it provides less protection than even mortal garments. This is what is left of the jacket I made your little sister after I tested it on a gut feeling."

"Oh God, Valkyrie." I breathed, horrified to think of what could have happened to her. Elders weren't safe. There were always people willing to pay an assassin to get rid of them and I think we all knew it as we stared at the burnt rag.

"Yes. Yes, I'll join you and yes, we'll take the case." I said and Valkyrie rose and came to me concerned. I'd been taught from my terrible childhood to never cry but I couldn't help it. I could have lost her. Ghastly looked shaken himself.

"Now you know why we were all acting so manic when you came in." Skulduggery said gently. "It's the stress. Ghastly sensed something wrong in time but we have no way of knowing how many detectives or mages in general are wearing this material right now. It could be a bloodbath."

"Or an assassination attempt." Ghastly said grimly. "I only got enough of this material to make Valkyrie's new coat. That's not all that unusual, but our suppliers can guess what we are doing when we order certain materials. I don't want to think mine would do this, but he's a foolish man and will tell anyone who will listen that he indirectly supplies clothes to the new Elders and Grand Mage." He looked angry and I didn't blame him.

"Then I guess we're starting our investigation with him?" I asked and he nodded grimly. I wanted to ask if he would have ever told me about needing me with him, but I knew he wouldn't have. He would have said nothing, handled things on his own because he was so stubborn and too afraid to admit he cared that much about me. It made me want to get the bad guy right away, but first details had to be worked out over lunch.

We left several hours later, Ghastly escorting me to his van and getting my door for me. I wanted to tease him because he looked so serious, but something told me not to. Valkyrie was in danger, perhaps his other friends as well and an anger I wasn't used to radiated off of him. "Are you all right?" I asked timidly as he got in. He grimaced, then nodded.

"I'm fine. It just enrages me that anyone would hurt Valkyrie. The threat is long past."

"What threat?" I asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, I wasn't making sense. But I made her clothes a priority and anyone could have known she was supposed to be wearing that new jacket today. Thank God the robes are old and highly protective. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." His hands trembled on the steering wheel as he drove and I pitied him. I was used to taking off at a moment's notice when things got serious. I would never abandon a friend in danger but I would have become distant to protect myself. Because in the end, running away from my emotions was easier than dealing with them.

I shook my head refusing to give in to self pity when he needed me most. It was terrifying but I had to try. To be there for him when all I wanted to do was run away because I'd just realized how serious our relationship had gotten. "Ghastly, I don't know what's going on, but you have to trust me. I love Val. I'd never hurt her, you know that." I said.

He nodded and I could see his warring emotions play out on his face. I knew he loved and trusted me, but I had a feeling the Remnant had returned and hurt him somehow and maybe he couldn't trust me because of that as much as he wanted to. At last he spoke. "What do you know about Darquesse?"

"Who?"

"Good, the less you know the better."

"Stop that!" I said, frustrated. "Are you implying she is involved with Valkyrie somehow?" I asked and he pulled over to look at me like I'd hit him.

"Valkyrie _is _Darquesse. Or was. We found a way to neutralize the threat and everything about Darquesse was covered up. No mage alive remembers her and it's better that way. Or we thought nobody remembered. There was a note that appeared when the jacket disintegrated. It's being examined as we speak."

"But- But she's Valkyrie-" I trailed off helplessly.

"I know, sweetheart, and we'll do everything in our power to protect her, but whoever is behind this wants her to pay for the things she did as Darquesse." He said and took my hand in his. We drove the rest of the way in silence and I could only wonder if we'd be able to save Valkyrie.

* * *

Ghastly's supplier knew nothing about the material, in fact he admitted he hadn't even sent his own goods but had had one of his men go to another supplier. We spent the entire day trying to track the source and came up with nothing. Word must have spread because after a while people stopped talking. I was frightened as we got in the van. "She won't be safe, ever, will she?" I asked.

Ghastly didn't answer for the longest time. "No, she won't. The only one who would be safe is Darquesse and there's no way we're letting her out. She'd spread carnage to amuse herself and she hates Valkyrie with a passion."

"But they're the same person!" I said, confused and scared for Valkyrie.

"That we know of. Consider them two side of the same coin. Yes, it is a whole coin. Valkyrie is the same. Valkyrie is the light side of her personality and Darquesse the dark. It has been suggested that the two could fuse together and make one stable personality, but that's assuming Valkyrie was in control. If not, there would be no option but to kill Darquesse because she would have already killed off everything in herself that is Valkyrie."

"Can Darquesse be reasoned with?" I asked holding on to a faint glimmer of hope.

"When it suits her. And in a twisted way she is Valkyrie's protector. If Valkyrie should die she would emerge and avenge her." He pulled over to the side of the road suddenly and drew out his mobile. He waited impatiently for an answer then seemed relieved.

"Erskine? Don't let Valkyrie or Skulduggery leave the Sanctuary, lock them up under guard if you have to." He said then listened before he continued. "Because we all missed something big. What if the would-be killer doesn't want revenge, but wants to let Darquesse out?" He listened then went pale. Ghastly rang off and looked over at me.

"What?" I asked uneasily.

"The Remnant that was inside of you- It got out of containment and we think Billy-Ray let it out. There's every possibility that he wants you back. If the Remnant already has a new body it could be behind the assassination attempt. That thing loved only one person in this world. Darquesse."

* * *

I was trying to absorb this when we arrived back at the Sanctuary. Valkyrie looked pensive and not quite like herself. Skulduggery and Erskine flanked her protectively as she sat on the steps leading up to the wooden thrones. She glanced up at me listlessly but said nothing. Skulduggery and Erskine were both trying to coax her into letting Darquesse out and I wondered how bad things really were if they thought she was the solution.

"Valkyrie, listen to me." Skulduggery said firmly. "You _are_ Darquesse. You know that. A name means nothing. You can change and remain in control."

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone." She said dully and I realized what was wrong. Darquesse was struggling to get loose. Valkyrie bowed her head and I approached.

"Val, honey, we'll all still love you, you know that." I said and she raised her head to look at me. Her eyes were black now and her hair was changing to match them. She stood up and looked at me steadily. "Darquesse?" I asked, and she continued to stare at me her face hard and cold. Then she smiled, but it wasn't friendly. Shadows were starting to surround her and I stepped back uneasily as they writhed angrily.

"Aww, so the big sister comes to join us. Bet Valkyrie would feel really bad if I killed you. If I killed all of you." Darquesse said mockingly. She was frightening me, frightening all of us. She turned her gaze to Ghastly. "Isn't my father happy to see me?" She asked in a cruel voice. He winced but held his ground as a shadow came up to caress his face, fingering his scars as if Darquesse was a curious child.

"Valkyrie or Darquesse, I still love you. You're still my daughter." He said, his eyes pleading for her to believe him. She seemed surprised for a moment then eyed him warily as her shadows retreated. Ghastly continued. "I mean it. Do you need to kill someone? Is that what it takes to make the anger go away? Then take me. I'm old, I've lived my life."

"It isn't any fun when you volunteer, dad." She said, a creepy grin spreading across her features. Apparently bored she turned to Skulduggery. "Hello, skeleton." She said and I knew her words had stung. "Whatever does she see in a pathetic pile of bones like you?" She asked, accenting each word with a slight push to his chest, and Skulduggery gave ground as she stalked him.

But when he didn't fight back or speak she seemed to loose interest in him too. She looked at all of us, then zeroed in on Erskine. He tried smiling. It didn't work. "What are you looking at, you walking disease clinic?" She hissed and he paled. Darquesse snorted. "You lot are it? You're what I have to work with, you and a burnt rag? Even I can't preform miracles." And just like that her air of menace was gone. Still, we all stood frozen, terrified of setting her off.

Darquesse sighed. "Calm down, dad. I'm still me. Skulduggery's right and what's in a name anyhow? May I see the fabric?" He handed it over. Darquesse lifted it and sniffed at it, tested it with her shadows and what little was left felt into tiny pieces. But she hadn't done it. "They ran tests?" She asked and Ghastly nodded.

"But we don't know anything sweetheart, not yet." He dared to walk closer. "Can you tell us anything?"

"The Remnant isn't involved. It's been caught you'll be getting a ring shortly." Sure enough his phone rang and he stepped away.

"How do you do that? Know things?" Skulduggery asked and Darquesse laughed, sounding for a moment like Valkyrie.

"I was here, remember, Skulduggery? I knew you were searching, I'm just faster and better than you are. And you're right, I'm in control. But only because if I destroy the world there will be no one left to talk to. That's the same reason you're still alive. You amuse me." She said and her smile seemed almost normal. Almost.

"That's good enough for me." He said and she nodded.

Ghastly returned. "The Remnant has been caught but Billy-Ray is still at large. Darquesse, I'd hate to ask but-" He shrugged helplessly.

"Dead or alive?" She asked and he paled but managed to answer.

"Alive. And we need to know who is behind this, please." He said and she nodded. She massed her shadows around her and was gone. We all sighed in relief.

"Was she drugged?" Ghastly suddenly demanded. "Darquesse is never that reasonable. And how do we know she won't go off to search for her favourite playmate instead?"

Erskine shrugged helplessly in response. "No, she wasn't drugged. I think Valkyrie's love for Skulduggery is what made her civil. In her own way Darquesse likes us, and we know that because we're still alive."

"What?" I asked, horrified. But no one would answer me. Hours passed and Darquesse returned.

"Here's your garbage. He'll get out of your prison, you know." She said as Billy-Ray dangled limply from her shadows. "I could kill him for you, that's the logical solution." And I knew that in a her own terrible way she was being nice.

"I'd rather see him live and be in a place where he can't harm anyone, ever again. Can't you put him in a cell that would hold him?" I asked and Darquesse shook her head.

"I don't exist, I can't. I haven't done anything unusual, anything to make people remember me, not yet. Doing that would. So would finding out who sent the material. I am the perfect killing machine, you know. It would be no problem." A shadow curled around his throat and another lengthened and sharpened until it was a blade at his throat.

"Enough." Skulduggery said and Darquesse turned to face him.

"And who's going to stop me?" She asked.

"You are. You're better than this, Darquesse. You kill him now and everything I ever taught you-"

"Everything you ever taught Valkyrie." She interrupted.

"No, everything I taught _you_. Stop pretending you become this monster when you change. We know you could kill all of us in an instant. But where does it stop, Darquesse? Where? At a thousand, a million?" He was shouting, clearly desperate to save her from making a mistake.

"Why not?" She snarled back. "If we were at war I'd get a medal for gutting him. Do you know what he and that thing _did_ to my sister? Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?" Her voice was rising and I could hear her anger and pain. "And he'd kill my father, my father, Skulduggery, you know he would. I can't let that happen."

My heart broke for her and I spoke up, hoping to keep her from loosing herself to the pain and rage she felt. "But you're better than him, and it isn't fair what he did, but this isn't the answer. Please." I pleaded and reluctantly Darquesse lowered him to the floor and her shadows retreated. "I love you. But I'm afraid, I don't know what's going on." I said, then she was Valkyrie again and clinging to me tightly to her while we both wept.

* * *

**Oh snap! The Remnant wants Darquesse to come out and play and Billy-Ray wants Tanith back. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but wanted to give you a cliffy. Let me know if you want more. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Darquesse, Erskine, Tipstaff, China or Eliza. Thanks goes to** SP** and **NarahSelson** for reviewing. Very special thanks goes out to **NarahSelson** for the story idea for this chapter.

* * *

Valkyrie had fallen asleep in my arms and Ghastly and I stared at her as Skulduggery got her settled in a Sanctuary bed fully dressed. He looked at us, troubled, but left us with her to consult with Erskine. "What are they going to do with her?" I asked as Ghastly took my hand.

"I don't know. Without Darquesse to find who sent the material we won't have any ideas until the next attack. We can assume she was meant to have been somewhere the killer could get to her, so it might even be someone in the Sanctuary doing this."

"Why?" I asked and he smiled sadly at me.

"Being the mage who finally killed Darquesse? The killer would be legendary. I wish those three hadn't gotten out of their robes." He was so close to tears that I drew him into a lingering kiss. It was sweet and I was afraid it was the last one.

"Yeah, that's the first thing I want to see when I come to." Valkyrie grumbled from the bed and we parted, smiling. "And I'm glad I'm out of that stupid robe, protective or not."

"How are you, sweetheart?" Ghastly asked, going to sit on the bed.

"Fine. Darquesse lied to you. Well, not entirely. She knew where Billy-Ray was and sensed where the killer was last. She found a black bag and opened it without thinking."

"Of course she would. Darquesse is as curious as ten cats. The killer knows that." Skulduggery said from the doorway. "What I'd like to know is why we're calling him a killer since the would-be victim is still alive." He said, folding his arms and looking at Valkyrie calmly. "What else do you know? Hmm?"

Valkyrie sighed. "He's done this before. The items collect the mage they kill. Luckily Darquesse is hard to kill and she had figured out the magic already. Sorry she wouldn't tell you."

"But we don't know who the killer is, and we could all be suspects." I said and everyone looked surprised.

"Told you you'd make a good detective, sis. You aren't as dumb as you look." Valkyrie teased as she got out of bed. "I want coffee and food, I'm starved." She said then paused. "I'm sorry to all of you. Being hunted and hated all her life has made Darquesse more than a little paranoid. She wouldn't have hurt you though, she likes you."

"_You_ like us." Skulduggery corrected.

"Fine, _I_ like you. I'm sorry for what I said to all of you. It's hard to control myself when I change. All that power, all that ability, yet I'm completely alone. Everyone fears and hates me."

"I don't." Skulduggery said, taking her into his arms for a lingering kiss. Valkyrie sighed happily, moulding her lips to his teeth and cupping the back of his skull gently with one hand while the other traced the seams in his skull. Valkyrie giggled and blushed as they parted and I was relieved to have my little sister back. Ghastly and I went to his former office and he closed the door behind us.

"Should we be splitting up like this?" I asked and he shrugged.

"More than likely not. But she should be safe enough for now. I can't believe how many changes those two have made." He added as he looked around. I could only assume he meant the full-size fridge and coffee machine among other goodies and not the extra desk. They joined us, Valkyrie waving Ghastly and I to one of the sofas as she went to the fridge.

"Mmm, not much left in here. We could get something on the way home, I guess." She said over her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, young lady, we're staying here and waiting for reinforcements." Erskine said as he joined us. "I'll order one of my underlings to get take away. Where's Tipstaff?" He asked and Valkyrie snorted. The man appeared shortly and listened patiently as he was told how much food to get and where then left with another of his polite bows.

"You know, he isn't your personal servant." Valkyrie said, but Erskine just settled into one of the plush armchairs while she and Skulduggery settled on the other sofa. Skulduggery wrapped a protective arm around her while Ghastly did the same with me. "Who are our reinforcements? And why do we even need them?" Valkyrie asked.

"Just one person." Erskine replied. "The one person who might have a room safe enough to stow you in." He added and Valkyrie grinned in reply.

"Anton's coming, really?" She asked happily.

"Yes, as soon as the Midnight Hotel gets here tonight." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie turned to him.

"You know, a really wonderful partner and future husband would make me coffee." She said sweetly and he snorted.

"I'm a rotten person and we both know it, but very well." Skulduggery replied, clearly amused and pressed his teeth to her lips in an affectionate peck. He got up to attend to the coffee and glanced over at us. "Tea? I can put the kettle on as well. Valkyrie thought of everything." He said proudly as he filled the kettle and flicked on the coffee machine.

"How did you ever clear all this with Tipstaff?" Ghastly asked as he stroked my hair softly.

"There aren't any rules against it, and as you can see we are usually fortified. Tipstaff is supposed to keep the fridge stocked with goodies for us, but with my appetite we do tend to run out of things." Skulduggery said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Uh, since we are all bonding can I tell you all something else Darquesse knows?" Valkyrie asked and I knew she expected Skulduggery to get angry.

"Hmm, what's that?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"China's alive." She said and gave him a placating grin.

"She's what?" He snapped as he continued to pour and the cup overflowed. He cursed and cleaned up the mess, depositing the towel he used in the sink and getting more mugs out. Valkyrie rose to help him.

"Sorry, but Darquesse hates her, and we all know the reasons why. It was China's reflection that died in the wreck."

"Let's pretend we all don't know why." I said accepting coffee from her while Ghastly got tea from Skulduggery. Valkyrie sighed but Skulduggery looked amused as he activated his facade.

"China tried to kill Darquesse and everyone is well aware I was seeing China before I got married, those two hate each other." He looked pleased at the idea of being fought over and Valkyrie glared at him.

"Maybe I ought to walk away now. China has a nasty habit of getting rid of your spouses and you just never seem to get around to hating her for it. Maybe you want her to kill me too." She hissed, her eyes and hair darkening. "Sometimes I really hate you." Darquesse growled. "You're a weak, pathetic man and only a weakling like Valkyrie would want you." She sneered.

Skulduggery took the verbal assault calmly. "China assumed I was going to marry her. I never bothered correcting her. It isn't my fault she hasn't moved on. I have." He ended with a growl and I thought the two were going to come to blows, but Darquesse's face softened and she walked over to Skulduggery, drawing him into a lingering kiss. He didn't hesitate to return it, and with interest.

Skulduggery's hat got knocked off as Darquesse pinned him against the wall, gripping first his collar then his tie with greedy impatience. He didn't seem to care and he didn't seem to remember they were waiting as his hand slid underneath her tunic. Embarrassed at the display I turned to look at Ghastly. He would have interrupted when Erskine spoke up.

"Food will be here soon. Guys? Break it up, please?" He asked and Darquesse turned to smirk at him, satisfied with herself. Then she blinked and was Valkyrie again.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Ghastly said, clearly relieved.

"I won't either. I'm going to make you angry more often." Skulduggery said gleefully, straightening his collar and adjusting his tie. He picked up his fallen hat and Valkyrie giggled and blushed.

"Sorry." She said and Skulduggery just grinned at her.

"No, by all means. I told you you're Darquesse, Valkyrie. You understood that it's you I love, not China. She's-"

"Easy?" Val asked as she cuddled into him and accepted her coffee.

"Not to share my intimate history, but yes. And I didn't even have to sleep with her. I like being seen with beautiful women, it does wonders for my ego. I should have told you, but it never seemed like a good time. And I thought you'd assume I was doing the same thing to you, sorry." He apologized and Valkyrie just cuddled into him.

"It's fine, Skulduggery. Darquesse is in love with you, she always has been or she wouldn't have gotten jealous. Lucky you." She said dryly and he was nuzzling her affectionately in reply when the food came.

"Why don't you join us, Tipstaff?" Valkyrie offered and he looked surprised but delighted.

"Thank you, Elder Cain, I will." He settled on the couch with them and soon we were all eating quietly. It looked like it was going to be an ongoing case and I wondered if Valkyrie and Skulduggery weren't going to retire and go back to detecting.

Ghastly seemed to read my mind. "I can't believe I'm offering, but we need you two in the field with us. We could dig up some of the other Dead Men so we have temporary Elders in the meantime."

Tipstaff looked surprised. "There's nothing in the guidelines saying everyone here can't be a detective as well. I thought you all knew that. Didn't I tell you as I was getting you settled, Elders?" He asked and Valkyrie smiled.

"I remember I thought you were kidding or that it would be impossible. Why do Elders need to be in the offices every day anyhow? We have mobiles."

"Tradition, and it's how you earn your salaries." Tipstaff said. "Speaking of which I never saw Elders before arrange for a pay cut. Are you two sure about that?" He asked and Erskine looked up from his food, clearly surprised.

"We are, actually. Valkyrie's right, a daycare for the staff and resources for mages who find themselves homeless as well as sponsored medical care for those in need would help the magical community a lot. I had no idea we really did nothing except police people."

"Mmm. It didn't used to be that way." Ghastly pointed out. "Read the diaries that the other Elders kept if you two haven't started. I don't know if it was greed or paranoia, but slowly all the help and nurturing we used to offer fell by the wayside. We used to wear the name Sanctuary with pride and anyone could turn to us in need, even criminals. Now everyone fears and hates us."

He turned to me and continued. "That's why Anton started the Midnight Hotel. He saw the corruption and wouldn't accept it. He runs a safe haven that the Sanctuary is not welcome to involve itself in. And since he's doing it on his own we don't interfere."

"But he harbours criminals?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sometimes, but they know his rules. He isn't there just as a hideaway for the bad guys. He offers asylum to anyone. We could go there if we needed to, and he'd fight to the death to protect us from the same bad guys."

"Wow." I said a little in awe. We couples drifted off in pairs to find rooms so we could be rested before Anton's arrival, and I was amused by to look of dismay on Ghastly's face when Skulduggery insisted on sleeping in Valkyrie's room.

"I'll stay in a chair, or above the covers, but I can't leave her alone, don't ask me to." Skulduggery had said and Ghastly had reluctantly nodded. We found a room with two single beds and I was almost instantly asleep.

* * *

I awoke hours later, feeling refreshed, but strange. Being underground I had no idea what time it was but I guessed it was sometime during the night. Ghastly was already up, keeping vigil in a chair. "Hey, handsome." I said, smiling sleepily at him. He smiled and patted the chair beside him.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes. We've got a few minutes until Tipstaff returns from another food run. It's a good thing he worships Erskine and all other authority figures." He said and I stretched as I rose sleepily. I cuddled into his lap instead of the chair and he clasped me to him gently.

"You're nice and warm, and you smell so good." I murmured, nuzzling into his neck and Ghastly laughed when my hair tickled him. He tilted my head up to face him, then he was kissing me and I was drawing his head forward gently to deepen the kiss. When we parted he sighed.

"Come on then. Let's join the others. Skulduggery behaved himself, I think." Ghastly said and off we went, finding them back in the office.

Valkyrie looked at us amused. "What have you two been up to?" She asked devilishly and laughed when I blushed and Ghastly started to stammer about having not done anything. "God, I'm teasing, you're consenting adults. And before you asked we behaved ourselves. We were too tired to do anything else." She grinned and I realized she was having fun teasing Ghastly.

"What a way to talk to your father, tsk-tsk." Skulduggery said dryly and Valkyrie blushed slightly. "That's better. I'm blaming Darquesse from now on whenever you act up especially since your eyes shifted for an instant. Bad destroyed of worlds, bad." He said fondly. "But you're integrating, aren't you? He asked and she nodded happily.

"Good, the last thing we need is Darquesse teasing Anton and getting his Gist to emerge and don't you dare try." Ghastly said firmly. "You love Anton like a brother, so don't go batting him around to see if you can when he gets here, you _know_ you can." He said and Valkyrie nodded again.

"You're the only one on the planet with the nerve to talk to Darquesse like that." She said in awe.

"I'm her father, remember?" He asked and held his arms out to her. Valkyrie went to him happily.

"Promise" She asked, her head buried in his shoulder and I wasn't sure if it was Darquesse or Valkyrie asking.

"I promise. If you behave through all of this we'll start boxing lessons. It will help you with your temper, even at your worst. You don't want a bad guy setting you off on purpose, and we have to assume that's what the killer wants." He said as we all took our seats.

Erskine joined us, voicing his agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. You know if you ever get bored with tailoring we could offer you a position here as an instructor. It might help out when business is slow." He offered.

"I don't know. I appreciate the offer but if things work out for us," Ghastly paused to take my hand, "I want as much free time with my wife as possible." He smiled and Erskine seemed content. Skulduggery rooted around in the fridge and brought out some bottles of ginger beer which everyone happily accepted.

"You know, we seem to eat more than the Golden Girls ever did." Valkyrie said and Skulduggery titled his head at her endearingly.

"But I'm just a growing skeleton." He said with a grin. We all settled in quietly, then helped Tipstaff when he arrived. He happily accepted one of the ginger beers and caught my questioning glance.

"No alcohol in offices. I don't mind if someone carries a hip flask, or drinks at a function held here, but it causes problems when there's an open tap around. Mainly nothing else gets done and it has nothing to do with us being Irish." He added and I smiled politely. Usually people didn't mention my being English, but I he was teasing, a side that apparently surprised everyone else.

He looked over at Valkyrie and Skulduggery. "I have a great sense of humour when I'm not at work, Elders." Valkyrie grinned in reply.

"You don't have to keep calling us by our titles, first names are fine. Everyone calls you Tipstaff." She said in a friendly way and he smiled.

"Thank you, Valkyrie, I'll keep that in mind, if the Grand Mage approves."

Erskine sighed. "Now you see why no one likes working here, Tanith? We have too many rules. Just call everyone by their first names, Tipstaff. This place is so stuffy and rule bound it drives me crazy."

"Then why not change them?" Tipstaff asked reasonably. "Certain rules you are bound by, but most are purely optional. You didn't read the last Grand Mage's diaries, did you?" He asked with a sigh.

* * *

Ghastly touched my arm after our meal and I was going to follow him out into the hall when Valkyrie's voice stopped us. "You want me to bring China here, don't you?" There was something cold in it I didn't like and when I turned I saw Darquesse. "Trust me, China won't be able to help us with the resources she has left. If anything she needs us." She said, a wicked smile on her face.

"Which is why she would be a big help. People are remembering you, Darquesse, and it's spreading. That points to someone with access to the Sanctuary, or at least someone who knows you. We can't just start interrogations, the killer will slip away undetected. Anton coming here is more of a smoke screen than anything."

Darquesse stared at him. "You want me to bring her here?" She asked. "The woman who killed Skulduggery's family, who tried to kill me and will try again as soon as she is able? Why?" She sounded mystified.

"She's a good fighter and she must still have contacts, somewhere. Your only other option is to reveal yourself by finding the killer, but you can't, can you? If he's stronger than you, if he is so strong that he can hide from you then you need us. You know you do." Darquesse looked at Ghastly thoughtfully, rising slightly off the ground as her shadows writhed around her.

Erskine spoke up so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "I know she is evil, I know that. She killed my best friend's family, not a day goes by that I don't have pain from that. Or the fact that she tried to kill you, Darquesse. No matter what name you use, you're still like a sister to me. But please, don't hurt her. Please." Darquesse looked shocked, then a pitying look came on her face.

"You're in love with China?" She asked, clearly finding the idea distasteful. "Fine by me, just keep her away from Skulduggery. I can't promise to stay in control if she pushes my buttons, you know that, right?" He nodded and she continued. "Fine, I'll go rescue your girlfriend from Eliza. I'd really like to leave her there though. Eliza has her own torture chamber." She said happily, then she massed her shadows and was gone.

She returned shortly, cradling China in her arms. China was unconscious an barely alive but Darquesse set her down gently enough, then flashed an annoyed look at Erskine. "She can't be trusted, and I'm not letting what she did to me or Skulduggery could my judgment, Erskine. Darquesse or not, I don't want to see you hurt." She said, her features tender for an instant. Then China groaned and her face hardened again.

I drew her away by the elbow as Erskine knelt to see to China and Tipstaff hurried off for a doctor. Then Erskine left for the doctor as well and Darquesse stared after him. "I've never quite trusted him, either. Be careful, big sister." She murmured and I squeezed her arm to show I understood. For all we knew Erskine was the hidden killer and had planned to bring China in to help him.

The doctor came with Erskine and Tipstaff following and Darquesse watched him work carefully. China groaned, blinked and tried to sit up. She looked at Darquesse. "You rescued me, why?" She asked.

Darquesse shrugged. "You told me once to not care about you and I don't. But you may prove useful. What can you tell us about what's going on?" She asked and China looked confused.

"My dear, my contacts are gone you saw to that."

Darquesse looked surprised. "Mmm, I should have thought of that before I killed them, but in my defense you had just tried to kill me and breaking your toys was a lot of fun." She grinned wickedly and China shivered.

"But weren't we friends, good friends once?" China tried a winning smile on Darquesse as the doctor left.

"Your friends turn out to hate you sooner or later. Just ask Eliza. Speaking of people I currently am fond of, if you aren't a good little girl I'm giving you back to her, understood?" The friendly smile on Darquesse's face scared me more than her wicked ones did.

China nodded weakly and Erskine looked at Darquesse helplessly. "I only agreed not to kill her." Darquesse said reasonably. "I never agreed to like her." She turned her attention to China. "But I did like you when you spit in Eliza's face. That took courage considering she was holding a heated poker at the time. Are you all right? You don't look well." Her shift to concern for China's welfare puzzled me, but they had been good friends if China wasn't lying.

I remembered when we had all been good friends and wished things could be that simple again. That I'd just open my eyes and be kissing Ghastly for the first time again and all the terrible years in between would just vanish. "I'm fine. She damaged some of my tattoos. She took away my beauty first." China said and she started to weep silently.

"But darling, now you just look your age." Erskine said enthusiastically and China just cried harder. "Sweetheart, I think your crow's feet are adorable." At this China broke into a full blown wail and Darquesse walked over and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't EVER say that to a woman." She growled. Then she leaned in to get a better look. "He's right, you're aging. I suppose if I felt like being nice I could fix your tattoos. Promise not to go after Skulduggery if I do?" She asked.

China smiled prettily at her. "I promise. Erskine is more handsome and wealthier. A girl has to have priorities you know."

"Nothing wrong with that." Darquesse agreed, then she gently touched China's temples. China closed her eyes and a warm light flooded through her body, then faded. She rose to her feet smoothly, healed. China wobbled slightly and Darquesse caught her gently.

"I think Eliza is behind this. I'm no fool, Darquesse, something is wrong or you wouldn't have bothered saving me. But whatever it is, it involves her church and the Faceless Ones. I was so close to finding out what when her men caught me. And for the record, I'm sorry for what happened between us. I didn't understand, I thought you'd killed Valkyrie." She said and Darquesse actually smiled at that.

"Fair enough. Has she been showing new abilities?" Darquesse asked. And China shook her head, then had to sit down. Darquesse frowned. "You're still weak. I want you to rest. Erskine will help you to a room." She said and Erskine nodded and carried China out of the room, praising her beauty while China looked at him, clearly smitten.

Darquesse closed her eyes and when she opened them a weary Valkyrie looked at us. "I'm happy for them and if China is content for once I won't have to constantly watch her. Still, we keep an eye on them, right?" She asked and we all nodded.

"I hate to think the Grand Mage would be capable of being involved, but you're right, Valkyrie. He does come and go at will and has access to anything anywhere. But then Eliza has tendrils of her influence, even here." Tipstaff said with a shiver of distaste.

I was about to ask why something hadn't been done before when the stone floor erupted in front of me and Billy-Ray rose up out of the ground to lunge at me. I barely got away and Ghastly tackled him from behind, riding him to the ground. Billy-Ray cursed and snarled, then started to sink back into the floor.

Valkyrie whipped her shadows out, catching him and hauled him back up. He cursed and fought and kicked but she wove her shadows around him tighter still. "Let me go! I'm the good guy here! I came to the rescue!" Billy-Ray said angrily.

"Somehow I doubt that." Ghastly said.

"It's true. I snuck in and have been lookin' around and eavesdroppin'. I know for instance where that fabric you all have been fussin' over came from." He said and the grin on his face chilled me as much as the glee in his voice. "You all want to know? It comes from Ghastly Bespoke's own loom. Found it in his shop myself. Had black fabric thread on it and the jacket just lying neat as you please on top. Threads matched the jacket." He said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Dad, tell me its not true. Tell me you wouldn't. Tell me something didn't go wrong and you didn't cover up trying to kill me to get rid of Darquesse. Tell me!" Valkyrie pleaded as tears streamed from her eyes. And when Ghastly didn't answer, Billy-Ray just laughed.

* * *

**No way! Ghastly is one of the bad guys? He did say whoever killed Darquesse would be a hero, and they still don't know where the fabric came from. Hmm, the mystery deepens. As always reviews are welcome and let me know if you want more. **


End file.
